The lights weren't that bright, but our eyes were so tired
by Ynys
Summary: Huit, huit tout autour du monde. Si différents et si semblables. Huit vies, huit sensations qui n'en forment qu'une, souffle de vie, battement de coeur de l'Humanité. Empire de chaleur et d'amour.


_Bonjour bonsoir tout l'monde !_

 _Ma première fic sur cette merveilleuse série, soyez indulgents !_

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Le but est de rédiger une fic sur le thème "Empire" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP !_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin :)_

* * *

Sa main glissa lentement sur sa joue, douce caresse, souffle chaud contre la peau glacée de Riley. Respirant lentement et à pleins poumons, de petits cercles s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Tremblants, ses doigts remontèrent le long du bras de Will, effleurant chaque millimètre de sa peau, chacun d'entre eux savourant chaque instant de ce contact physique, unique, magique. La main de Riley vint s'enrouler autour de celle que l'américain tenait posée contre sa joue. Ils se sourirent. Un sourire tendre, profond, empli d'autant d'amour et de promesses que de doutes et de tristesse.

Hernando était rentré. Il avait pardonné à Lito, qui avait corrigé ses erreurs. Celui ci n'osait presque pas y croire, mais il ressentait au fond de lui un bonheur immense, qu'il ne savait cacher. Plein de sueur, encore tremblant de l'orgasme qui vient de les secouer et de les unir au plus profond de leurs êtres, le corps de l'acteur retomba à côté de celui de son compagnon. Comme ceux de Riley à l'autre bout de la terre, ses doigts arpentèrent lentement le bras de son amant, caressent sa joue, jusqu'à se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Nomi avait encore et toujours le regard rivé sur son ordinateur. Fouiller le net, effacer les preuves, en créer des fausses, les cacher, les protéger, encore et toujours... Elle n'avait plus que cela à faire depuis son accident de moto. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir différente. Plus complète. Et cela lui convenait. Cette vie lui plaisait, bien qu'elle soit terrifiante. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit les pas d'Amanita derrière elle. Sa petite amie posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à dénouer ses muscles et ses nerfs tendus par la concentration, le travail, la fatigue qui s'accumulait depuis des jours. La blonde laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, et toutes deux échangèrent un faible sourire, se noyant dans le regard de la femme aimée. Nomi leva la main du clavier où elle était posée, et vint affectueusement caresser la joue d'Amanita. Le sourire de celle ci s'élargit encore, et elle se pencha en avant pour venir goûter aux lèvres si douces et si parfaites qui s'offraient à elle.

Kala sentit un contact à la fois doux et glacial contre son bras. Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, mais finalement cela devenait habituel. Elle ne s'en formalisait plus. Et elle n'était pas perdue, non, loin de là. Elle avait la profonde conviction en elle, qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le jeune allemand la fixait avec un regard des plus intenses, où se mêlaient désir et angoisse. Elle lui sourit alors faiblement, geste sincère mais incertain, et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens.

On ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le savoir. Isolés, traqués, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était pourtant jamais senti autant entouré, choyé. Sun, au fond de la cellule froide et sombre de sa prison, Sun, dont la vie n'avait été faite que de solitude et de coups, souriait intérieurement en sentant Will, Riley, Lito, Nomi. Tous ces contacts si doux, si tendres, si attentionnés. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient là, sur elle, autour d'elle, pour elle. Oui, l'avenir était bien sombre pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais chacun savait aussi qu'il avait un empire à ses pieds, un empire d'amour et d'affection, qui s'étendait aux quatre coins de la terre. Du fond des bidonvilles grouillants de Nerobi aux plages silencieuses et grisâtre d'Islande. De l'Inde jusqu'en Allemagne, de Corée jusqu'en Amérique. Cultures si diverses, langues, couleurs, goûts, odeurs, mers et océans, il y avait tant pour les séparer. Pourtant, pourtant, alors que chacun se sentait si seul et si petit il y a quelques semaines à peine, ils avaient aujourd'hui l'impression d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Sur le monde, sur la vie, sur l'Humanité. Nous avons beaucoup plus en commun que ce qui nous divise.

Alors que leurs souffles se joignirent, que la chaleur du corps de l'autre se fit plus présente, intense, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se lièrent dans un baiser, un baiser pour s'avouer leur amour, un amour infini, qu'ils n'ont pas vu naître et qu'aucun d'eux ne peut aujourd'hui contrôler. Mais un amour qu'ils bénissent plus que tout au monde. Leur jardin secret. Leur Empire. Chacun l'un sur l'autre. Partout autour de la terre. Et à l'instant où Riley sent la douceur des lèvres de Will, à la seconde où Lito s'imprègne du goût sucré des lèvres d'Hernando, c'est une explosion de saveur et de plaisirs, qui envahit également chacun des autres membres du cercle.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, à me donner vos avis et tout et tout, c'est plus qu'apprécié :)_


End file.
